


çatı katı, 29 yaşında depresif bir adam ve peltek çocuk

by araina



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, tbh i do not know what this is
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araina/pseuds/araina
Summary: "Bir idol, bir idole gel beraber bir sex shop açalım demiş."





	çatı katı, 29 yaşında depresif bir adam ve peltek çocuk

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun, hyung?"

Choi Seung Hyun artık ilgisizliğini gizleyemiyordu. Ne aptal turneleri umrundaydı, ne de aptal turnelerindeki şarkı listeleri. Yirmi metrekarelik odanın ortasına diktikleri toplantı masasının etrafına toplanmış bir grup insan, gruplarını iyi göstermek için ellerinden geleni yaparken, onun oturup yaptığı tek şey somurtmaktı ve artık bunun için suçlu hissetmeyi bırakalı çok olmuştu. Aslına bakarsanız, Choi Seunghyun bir şeyler hissetmeyi bırakalı çok olmuştu.

Grubun en küçüğü, Seungri ona beklenti dolu gözlerle bakarken, dakikalar geçtikçe onu boğan bu ortama ne uğruna katlandığını bir kez daha hatırladı. Kardeşi olarak gördüğü bu dört adamın, belki de hayatlarında güzel giden tek şeyi, yani bu grubu hala zirvede tutma çabalarının önünde bir engel olamazdı. O da her zamanki gibi yollarından sessizce çekilmeyi tercih etti.

"Ne düşünüyorum, biliyor musun? Birkaç dal sigaraya ihtiyacım var." Gerginlikle gülümsedi ve odadan çıkarken derin bir iç çeken Youngbae'nin omuzlarını sıktı. "Üzgünüm, dostum."

Bir şeyleri bok etmede bu kadar iyi olmamalıydı.

***

İçinde bulunduğu yüksek gökdelenin kilitli olması gereken çatı kapısına kuşkuyla baktı ve davetsiz misafirinin onu çok uğraştırmadan gitmesini diledi.

Şu kocaman dünyada kendini ait hissettiği, daha doğrusu bir şeyler hissedebildiği tek yerin KBS'in çatı katı olması ne kadar da ironikti. Kaçmaktan yorulduğu sahne dünyasının çatı katında bir nebze huzur bulmak...

Hayatının hiçbir döneminde kendine ve yaptığı işe karşı bu kadar yabancı hissettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Son birkaç aydır yaptığı hiçbir şeyden haz aldığını hissetmiyordu, buna sanat galerilerini gezmek veya birkaç YG çalışanıyla soyunma odası kaçamakları da dahildi. Yataktan ne için kalktığını bilmiyordu ve gece gözlerini kaparken sonraki güne açmak istediğinden de emin değildi. Emin olduğu tek şey o lanet çift kişilik yatağın hiç olmadığı kadar güvenli hissettirdiğiydi.

Başkanın şiddetli, bir yerden sonra emir mahiyetindeki, tavsiyelerinden ötürü birkaç psikologla görüşmeyi denedi fakat daha ne hissettiğini kendisi bile bilmeyen 29 yaşındaki bir adam, karşısındakine ne anlatabilirdi ki? O da en kolay olanı seçiyor ve sorunlarının üstüne bir avuç taze toprak atıyordu. Sorunları kaybolmak zorunda değildi, ortalıkta görünmeseler kafiydi.

Seul akşamını aydınlatan devasa spotların doldurduğu çatıya şöyle bir göz attı ve korkulukların kenarına oturmuş siluete doğru yürüdü. Siluet dar omuzlu ve kısmen sıskaydı, hafiften esen rüzgara karşı hiçbir şansı yok gibi görünüyordu. Sigara paketinden bir sigara çıkarıp dudaklarının arasına yerleştirirken renksiz tuttuğu sesiyle siluete yaklaştı.

"Biliyorsun, ölmek için daha hoş yöntemler var."

Taehyung aniden işittiği kalın sesle olduğu yerde adeta sıçradı ve yanlışlıkla hayatına son vermek gibi bir hataya mahal vermemek için hala yerinde olan şuuruyla biraz geri çekildi. Yan tarafına kurulan iri bedene döndü ve yalnızca ödül törenlerinde veya televizyon programlarında gördüğü o etkileyici yüzle sesli bir şekilde yutkundu.

"Ve Tanrı, Choi Seunghyun'u yarattı, gerçi bu durumda Tanrı kendi kendi yarattı. Bu ontolojikmen mümkün mü bilmiyorum, zaten din felsefesini hiç sevmezdim, ben ne diyorum böyle." Ağzından çıkan hararetli sözlerin aksine çocuğun sesi sakindi ve kelimelerin bazı sesleri peltek dilinden ötürü havaya karışıyordu fakat Choi Seunghyun sarhoş diline fazlasıyla aşina bir insandı. Birkaç saniyeliğine sadece çocuğun yüzüne baktı ve bu tanıdık yüzü hafızasından zorlukla çıkarmaya çalıştı.

"Neyden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum velet ama grubunuzun adını anons ettiklerinden oldukça eminim."

Taehyung omuzlarını silkti. "Boşversene, sizin yanınızda hiçbir şansımız yok. Sahneye çıkmasak daha iyi."

Sigaradan bir nefes daha aldı, ellerini kalçasının arkasına dayadı ve başını seri bir hareketle esnetti. "Ben o kadar emin olmazdım. Son şarkınızı dinledim ve radyoyu kapatmadım, emin ol bu büyük bir şey," Aylardan beri ilk defa konuşası gelmişti. "Müzik endüstrisi yıl geçtikçe o kadar çok değişiyor ki, şuan yaptığımız ve dinlediğimiz müziğin beş altı yıl sonra dinleneceğinden zerre ümidim yok."

Seunghyun rahatsızlıkla kaşlarını çattı, aylarca ettiği toplam kelime sayısını, birkaç saniye önce katlayarak geçmişti.

"Biliyor musun, müzik endüstrisi umrumda falan değil, tek istediğim bir koltuğa kıvrılıp sana sarılmak. Belki biraz hazır noodle ve soju, hepsi bu kadar. Ne çığlık sesleri ne de para, anlıyor musun?"

Adam yanındaki bu sarhoş çocuğun zorlukla seçilen kelimelerini oldukça cesaretli buldu ve aylardan beri ilk defa kalbinin acıdığını hissetti. Hem genç hem de ünlü olmanın çocuğun omuzlarına bindirdiği o ağır yükü görebiliyordu, hem de salt tecrübeyle.

Dudağının içini ısırırken, düşünceli bir şekilde kafasını salladı. "Aşağıda bir koltuk görmüştüm. Noodle işini de halledebiliriz ama görünüşe bakılırsa günlük alkol sınırını fazlasıyla aşmışsın, velet.

Taehyung neden olduğunu belirsiz içini sımsıcak yapan bu cümlelerden sonra adama yandan sıcak bir gülümseme verdi ve o da ellerini kalça hizasına getirip arkasına yaslandı. Üzerinde bulundukarı gökdelen gibi daha nicesinin aydınlattığı geceyi yalnız seyretmemek ikisi için de oldukça yeni bir şeydi fakat ne Seunhyun davetsiz misafirinden şikayetçiydi, ne de Taehyung kendisine ayırdığı bu özel anın paylaşılmasından.

Seunghyun, gece manzarasının yeterli geldiğini düşünmüş olacaktı ki, gözlerini çocuğun direk spot ışığına maruz kalan yan profiline çevirdi ve bir erkeğin makyajsız bu denli gösterişli görünebilmesine hayret etti. Minik çenesi çok çıkık değildi fakat dilini çocuğun yüzünden boynuna indirmek için kullanışlı bir tümsek olabilirdi. Kirpikleri ne çok gürdü ne de çok seyrek, fakat uzun birkaç tel diğerlerine dil çıkarırcasına aralarından çıkmıştı. Küçük denemeyecek bir burnu vardı fakat kavisi o kadar hoştu ki gözüne bir nebze olsun rahatsız edici gelmiyordu. Kim Taehyung güzeldi, çok güzeldi. Choi Seunghyun güzel olan her şeye yaptığını ona da yapmak istiyordu: çocuğu mahvetmek, ince dudaklarında kapanmayacak yaralar açmak, ince ve kemikli boynuna iyisinden birkaç ısırık izi ve ardından güzel kirpiklerinden birkaç damla yaş ve tüm bu şeylerden sonra kulağına telkin edici fısıltılar bırakmak ve yine kollarında iyileşmesini beklemek.

Siktir.

Taehyung adamın onun hakkında düşündüğü ve hayal ettiği tüm şeylerden bağımsız geceyi izlemeye devam ediyordu. İzlendiğinin pekala farkındaydı , tam o an o adam tarafından izlenmek o kadar hoşuna gitmişti ki dudaklarını bilinçli bir şekilde yaladı ve kedi gözleriyle Seunghyun'a baktı. Sesi peltekliğinden bir şey kaybetmemişti.

"Bir idol, bir idole gel beraber bir sex shop açalım demiş."

Seunghyun, çocuğun gözlerinde beliren muzip parıltılarla dudaklarının kıvrıldığını hissetti. Çocuğa istemsiz bir şekilde yaklaşırken olayın nereye gideceğini ciddi anlamda merak ediyordu.

"Peki, diğeri ne demiş?"

Taehyung tek kaşını, karşısındaki adama ne yaptığını gayet iyi bilerek kaldırdı ve gözlerini adamın yeni çıkmış sakallarından dudaklarına kaydırdı. "Bilmem, hala cevap vermedin."


End file.
